


Pink

by XIENE II (Feign_Ego)



Series: Nude [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), Dan and Mab's Furry Adventures, EXO (Band), Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, NCT (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Hot, Instagram, Internet, Multi, celebrity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feign_Ego/pseuds/XIENE%20II
Summary: Halo Cros' life is one disappointment after the other and she's pretty much used to the predictability.That is, until former high school alumni and current Internet heartthrob/rich kid, Yuelan Krit, follows her on Instagram and sends her a dm.Everything pretty much goes haywire from there and she suddenly finds herself smack in the middle of the biggest drama of the century.
Relationships: Halo Cros/Yuelan Krit
Series: Nude [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861984





	1. Heat Waves and Instagram Dms

It was hot. Extremely hot.

The local news had called it the hottest summer in decades and today was the worst. It was a record 34 degrees outside and her tiny apartment located smack in the middle of the city's busiest area wasn't exactly feeling a refuge from the heat.

For starters, her AC was out of commission. The poor thing had been out of commission for over a year now but she'd been postponing taking it to get repaired.

So here she was, melting on the floor of her apartment.


	2. He knows me??

What???? 

This has got to be a joke wtf


End file.
